


Pale Skin and Lonely Hearts

by vamplover82



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nude Beach, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard convinces Frank to go to the beach with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated.

"Seriously, Frank. It'll be fun. You know you want to go with me." Gerard put on his most charming smile.

"No I don't, Gerard. No one in their right mind would want to go with you."

Frank was determined to remain adamant. He let Gerard con him into things far too often. Granted, they usually had a good time, but this was just too much.

"Why not?" Oh, great. Gerard was practically whining.

"Because it's just a bad idea."

"What, are you worried that we'll be recognized? How likely is that? It's a beach for God's sake! No one would expect to see us at a beach. Besides, it's not open to the public; it belongs to the people who live by it."

"Then how are we supposed to get in?"

Gerard rolled his eyes. "One of my friends lives up there, and he offered to let us use it."

"Get someone else to go." Frank was not going, absolutely not.

"They all said no! Bob and Ray refused, and I couldn't go with Mikey. That'd just be…weird." Gerard sounded frustrated.

"So I'm your last resort then?" Frank was glad he managed to sound offended, considering he was actually a little relieved.

"Frank, quit being difficult. I only asked you last since I figured you'd be hardest to convince."

"Well, you were right about that," Frank muttered under his breath. "Why are you so set on going anyway? I'd have thought a nude beach would be the last place you'd want to be."

Frank honestly didn't get it. Gerard was always so adamant about being clothed that this just seemed ludicrous. He was pretty sure he'd never even seen Gerard with his shirt off. It was a miracle he had any kind of sex life at all.

"Well, see, it's part of my plan to help myself get over my thing about being naked."

Frank looked skeptical. "And you want to go from all clothed all the time straight to nude in public? Why not just take your shirt off at a show or something?"

Gerard looked slightly alarmed at the suggestion. "Too many people."

"Then why not just on the bus or something?"

"Because then there's too few people. I'd feel like you guys were staring at me, even if you weren't."

"Even Mikey?" Frank asked with a smirk.

"Well, no. Perv." Gerard punched Frank in the shoulder.

"Seriously, Gerard." Frank let his smirk fade.

Gerard sighed. "There'd be enough people to make me feel like I wasn't being singled out and scrutinized and few enough to not make me feel like everyone was getting a look at the goods. And having someone I know with me would just help me keep from freaking out or something stupid like that."

Frank still didn't really get it, but he could see some sort of twisted logic in Gerard's explanation. And as much as he would have loved to decline, Frank knew he'd feel like a terrible friend if he wasn't there for Gerard. Besides, there were bound to be naked women there, right?

"Fine. I'll go with you."

Frank was sure that Gerard's smile would break his face. Well, at least someone was happy.

"Come on, let's go!"

"What, now?"

"Yes, now. If we don't go today, we won't get the chance."

"What the hell should I bring?"

"Don't worry about it. I've got everything we'll need. Just put some sandals on or something."

Frank headed off to do so, meeting Gerard outside the bus when he was done. Gerard had apparently managed to procure a car, which kind of made Frank suspicious.

"How'd you manage to get a car so quickly?"

"I asked about borrowing it days ago, when I decided to go. I would have gone by myself even if you had said no. Well, I would have tried anyway."

Gerard threw Frank a grateful smile, which Frank was glad to return as they piled into the car with the bag of shit Gerard had gotten ready.

 

**********

 

By the time they'd parked the car in Gerard's friend's driveway and made their way down to the beach, there were a number of people there. Gerard was starting to look a little bit nervous at the prospect of imminent nudity. Frank grabbed his arm and pulled him over to an empty spot in the sand to speed things along.

He searched through the bag Gerard had brought for a blanket while Gerard just sort of stood there looking around. Frank pulled pretty much everything out of the bag, spreading out the blanket and piling everything on it. It wasn't until he started removing his shirt that Gerard finally snapped out of it and looked at him. It still took him another minute to realize that he should be removing his clothes as well.

"Come on, Gerard," Frank coaxed as he stepped out of his pants. "You don't want me to have to undress you, do you?"

Gerard blushed faintly, but thankfully started to undress himself. Frank was naked and contemplating which SPF of sunscreen to use by the time Gerard finally got out of his boxers. Of course, the second he did, a couple of girls walked by, looking at him and giggling.

Frank managed to keep Gerard from running back up to his friend's house, but only by holding him bodily in place. And wasn't that awkward, being pressed skin to skin with Gerard, of all people? Gerard didn't quit struggling until Frank had spent a few minutes assuring him that the girls hadn't been laughing at him.

"They were probably just giggling over my skinny white ass," Frank tried. "Besides, you are one hot ass motherfucker. You're Gerard Way."

Finally, Frank was able to let go of Gerard, ignoring the weird feeling in his stomach when he did. He grabbed a bottle of SPF 70 sunscreen, keeping an eye on Gerard since he still looked like he might bolt at any second. Frank ended up pulling Gerard down to sit on the blanket, handing him another bottle of sunscreen.

Frank began lathering himself up, making sure not to miss any spots. God knew that he spent little enough time in the sun that he'd probably fry. He finished with what he could reach fairly quickly, waiting patiently for Gerard to finish as well.

"Will you get my back?" he asked, holding out his sunscreen.

"Sure."

Gerard gave him a nervous smile before motioning for him to turn around. And damned if Gerard didn't pretty much make applying sunscreen into a massage. Once or twice, Frank thought he might have made a noise, especially by the time Gerard's hands were skimming the top of his ass, but Gerard didn't say anything, so Frank figured he was good. Not that there was any reason for him to be making noises, he belatedly reassured himself as he worked on Gerard's back.

When he was done, Frank looked at his sunscreen thoughtfully. He should probably put some on his dick. But, well, there was no way that was happening in public. He wasn't that much of an exhibitionist.

"Dude, are you putting some on your dick?" he finally asked Gerard.

Gerard was visibly doing his best to restrain his laughter…and failing. Frank just rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, man. It'll burn and, like, fall off or something after a day in the sun."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Why, you looking for a show?" Gerard wiggled his eyebrows obscenely.

Frank scoffed, even as the thought sent a shiver through his body.

"Sure, Gerard." Frank could practically taste the sarcasm. He got up, looking around and spotting a bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Gerard asked as Frank headed off in that direction.

"To finish putting my sunscreen on. _Some_ of us aren't exhibitionists," Frank said, smiling as Gerard sputtered in denial.

"A likely story. You're probably just going to jerk off or something."

Was that really the best Gerard could come up with?

"Well, even if I was, and I'm not saying I am, at least I wouldn't have to worry about getting hard in front of a bunch of strangers."

With that, Frank slid his sandals back on and walked off, muttering curses at Gerard under his breath. By the time he got to the bathroom, however, Frank decided that maybe Gerard's unintended suggestion was a good idea. After all, what he'd said _was_ true, and he really didn't want to be naked and hard in public.

Thankfully, no one was in the bathroom, so Frank got straight down to business, going into the lone stall and palming his cock slowly, thinking of the hotter of the two girls who had been looking at Gerard earlier. Yeah, she would do nicely.

It was hardly any time at all before Frank was completely hard, picturing the girl as she had walked by Gerard. All that pale – no, tan – naked skin. Nicely curved stomach that ended in a gorgeous ridge of muscle. Wait, that's not right. Stomach that ended in a gentle curve. Yeah. Well-sized and shaped cock…

Frank came with a long, low moan. And if it had been with Gerard on his mind, well, that was only because he was part of the memory. Right.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank quickly finished applying his sunscreen and headed back to Gerard, who was sitting so he was sort of curled in on himself. Frank lay down on the blanket, stretching out to feel the full warmth of the sun on him.

"Come on, Gee. Stretch out a little; the sun feels nice."

"Um, maybe later."

Frank frowned. "You know the whole point of this is lost if you just hide yourself here."

Gerard just shook his head.

"Well, how about we go swimming then? No one will be able to see your body through the water."

Gerard thought about that for a minute. "Yeah, okay."

They got up and started walking down to the water, Gerard hurrying and making it there well ahead of Frank. Frank just smiled; at least he got a good view since Gerard was in front of him. They spent the next couple of hours just horsing round. Frank was happy to see Gerard loosen up, and they ended up having a hell of a lot of fun.

By the time they headed back up toward the blanket, Gerard wasn't even trying to hide himself, which made for an infinitely better view, in Frank's opinion. Frank's stomach started grumbling, indicating that it was definitely time for lunch.

"Man, I'm starved. You wanna go get some food?" Apparently Gerard was a mind-reader now. Or had just heard Frank's stomach.

"Definitely."

They both put their shorts on, leaving their blanket and other stuff on the beach with the intention of coming back later. They only had to drive for about ten minutes before they found a strip mall with a little café. The food turned out to be surprisingly good, and Gerard stole some of Frank's sandwich. Which, of course, prompted Frank to steal some of Gerard's pasta, and they pretty much ended up sharing their lunches. Not that Frank noticed or anything.

They went back to the beach after that, and Frank spent most of the drive back thinking about how nice it was to have Gerard to himself for the day. Sure, he'd protested at first, but like most things he did with Gerard, it was turning out well. Gerard stripped much more readily this time around, and he even agreed to lie around for awhile. They talked for a little while before Gerard started to complain.

"I think my sunscreen wore off. Maybe we should put more on? Fuck, does my stomach look burnt to you? I think maybe it is burnt." He handed the sunscreen to Frank and looked at him expectantly.

Frank sighed. "You'd better not be expecting me to do your entire body."

"Pff, like you wouldn't jump at the chance." Gerard thrust his dick in Frank's direction.

"Go on, touch it." He smirked.

Frank did the only thing he could think of to divert Gerard's attention; he squirted sunscreen at Gerard, hitting him square in the chest.

"Oh, you're asking for it."

Gerard grabbed the other bottle and squirted Frank back. He launched himself at Frank, and their bodies slid together as they fell back against the blanket. They grappled with each other for a bit, until Frank managed to pin Gerard's arms. They were both grinning and breathing a little heavily when Frank let Gerard up.

Frank began rubbing his sunscreen in, thinking about how glad he was not to have gotten hard. Not that there was any reason to, of course. He settled down next to Gerard again, and they just lay there in silence. Frank loved times like this best, times when they could just _be_.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in a mixture of lying around and swimming. It finally got late enough that it started getting cooler, but Frank found himself still not wanting to leave. Gerard had started shivering by that time, though, and they really couldn't hold out any longer.

They dressed and slowly packed up their stuff, heading back up toward the car. Frank valiantly tried to brush the sand off of himself before getting into the car, but it was pretty much a lost cause. The sunscreen was making it stick pretty much everywhere.

Frank grimaced. "Think your friend would mind if we broke into his house and used the shower?"

"Probably. But I doubt he'd mind if we used the spare key." Gerard grinned and made his way to the front door of the house, picking up a rock and pulling a key out.

"Sweet."

They headed in and quickly found the bathroom. Gerard graciously allowed Frank first go at the shower. By the time he got out, though, Gerard was clean and writing a note in the kitchen.

"How did you-?"

"Other bathroom." Gerard didn't look up until he was done. "We should probably be getting back. I mean, someone's probably wondering where the fuck we are."

When they got back, though, it didn't look like anyone was wondering where they were. No one seemed to be in their hotel rooms at all, which was just fine with Frank. Especially when Gerard flopped down on Frank's bed, looking like he was going to be there for awhile.

"Wanna get room service and watch TV?"

"Sure."

They called down for room service, and Gerard started flipping through the channels while they waited. Even though they were lying on the bed, doing basically nothing, Frank couldn't help sneaking glances at Gerard every so often. By the time room service got there, Frank was pathetically grateful for the distraction.

He leapt up and ran to the door, hoping that Gerard just thought he was really hungry. Come to think of it, he actually was really hungry, especially smelling the food. Gerard came up behind Frank, reaching around him to take a look at the food. Frank jumped a little and slid off to the side, letting Gerard deal with getting the food inside. He brought it over to the bed, and they went back to watching Simpsons reruns.

Frank really kind of adored that show, and he hardly ever got the chance to see it anymore, which was why he was watching it avidly. Except that when the episode ended, all he could remember was how Gerard looked eating, well, whatever he'd been eating. God, his brain was stupid sometimes.

It wasn't long before Frank's eyes started drooping, and he must have dozed off, because when he opened his eyes again, the TV was off and Gerard was sleeping next to him. Frank smiled sleepily, sort of huddling into Gerard before falling back to sleep.

 

**********

 

When he woke in the morning, Frank was inexplicably happy. Well, not exactly inexplicably happy, since he was lying practically on top of Gerard, but he really didn't think that was the reason he was so happy. He drifted off again, and when he woke up for the second time, Frank had an idea of what might have made him so happy. Not that he was about to tell anyone that just dreaming about Gerard kissing him had his heart pumping wildly. Gerard was apparently waking up as well, trying to shift, but only able to turn slightly toward Frank. He gave Frank a sleepy smile.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Mmm, you're kind of…my leg is asleep."

Frank stared at Gerard for a second before realizing that that meant he needed to move.

"Thanks."

Gerard yawned and stretched, his shirt riding up slightly. Frank's eyes were immediately drawn to the patch of skin exposed, and he didn't look up again until Gerard tugged the shirt down a little self-consciously.

"Haven't gotten enough of a look at my naked self already?"

Gerard's tone spoke of false bravado, so Frank decided to go along with him jokingly.

"Oh Gerard, I could never get enough of your sexy body!"

He grabbed the hem of Gerard's shirt and yanked it up, putting his mouth to Gerard's stomach and blowing raspberries.

"Frank, Frank stop!" Gerard said through his laughter, trying to push Frank away. "That tickles!"

Frank eventually let up, grinning at a heavily breathing Gerard.

"So you've had enough of me now?"

Frank thought that Gerard really should have known better than to taunt him. He went back for another round of raspberrying Gerard's stomach, having considerably more difficulty since Gerard was prepared that time. He gave up after a few minutes, resting his head on Gerard's stomach to feel him breathe.

"You're awfully cuddly today," Gerard remarked as his breathing evened out.

"Nah, must be your imagination," Frank said, his actions belying his words when he huddled closer.

"Sure it is."

Frank could tell that Gerard was trying to get a rise out of him, but he just didn't feel like arguing. Wanted maybe to just lie there and pretend that every day could start like this. Unfortunately, Frank's cell phone rang just then, breaking his happy thoughts.

"Dude, where the fuck are you? We need to be out of here in ten minutes." Damn Bob for ruining the moment.

"Alright, I'm on my way down, and Gerard's with me."

Frank hung up and scrambled off the bed, gathering the few belongings he'd scattered throughout the room and throwing them in his backpack. He hurried back to Gerard and gave him a hand up, not letting go once Gerard was standing.

"Ten minutes, come on."

They quickly made their way to Gerard's room and gathered up his stuff, practically running down to the lobby to check out. They made it out to the bus only a few minutes late, and Ray was standing outside, looking impatient. His harsh expression softened slightly when he saw their entwined hands.

"So, it worked, did it?"

"Huh?" Frank shot a confused look at Ray, but he saw Gerard shaking his head out of the corner of his eye.

"Ah, never mind." Ray shooed them onto the bus and followed them, studiously ignoring them and making his way to the back.

"What was that all about?" Frank asked once Ray was out of sight.

"Nothing." Gerard avoided looking at Frank when he answered.

Frank let it drop for the time being, but the conversation was definitely not over. He settled down on the couch to read for awhile. Gerard pulled a leftover bagel out of the fridge and sat in the kitchen area, eating quietly. Bob came up from the back a few minutes later.

"How'd yesterday go?" he asked, stealing a piece of Gerard's bagel. "You actually manage a bit of nudity for once?"

Gerard frowned at Bob. "Not showing myself off all the time isn't a bad thing."

"Yeah, but the way you love clothing, you might as well marry it."

"Well, I did fine yesterday, didn't I, Frank?"

Frank nodded.

"Let's see it then."

"What?"

Bob smirked. "If you're so fine with it, then let's see it. Take off your shirt."

Gerard looked at Frank for support, but Frank kept a straight face. He kinda wanted Gerard to take his shirt off.

"Fine, then."

Gerard whipped his shirt off and tossed it at Bob. Bob just laughed and tossed it at Frank, who was sort of staring at Gerard.

"Fucker," he muttered, going back to his book.

Gerard was mildly uncomfortable with being shirtless, but it wasn't nearly as bad as he'd expected. Frank, though, couldn't seem to stop sneaking glances at Gerard, and it wasn't long before Bob noticed. He had just opened his mouth to say something Frank was sure would be teasing in nature, when Frank got up and headed to his bunk.

"I think I'm gonna go take a nap."

He flopped down on his bed, sure he wouldn't actually be able to fall asleep. Oh well, he could always just read. Frank must have slept after all, though, because when he woke up, there was someone lying behind him. He peeked over his shoulder and saw Gerard sleeping peacefully.

He smiled a little, pushing further back into Gerard's embrace. And hey was that…? Yeah, Gerard definitely had a hard-on. He let out a small noise when Frank wiggled experimentally. Frank pushed back a little harder, and Gerard's eyes flew open.

"Frank?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?" Frank pushed back again, pressing his palm into his mostly-hard dick.

"Wh…what are you doing?"

"I don't know. But it's good, right?"

Another push. Gerard tightened his arm around Frank's waist, pushing them together harder. Suddenly, Gerard's hand was down Frank's pants, and Frank was sure he was going to come any second. Gerard came first, though, pressing his hand into Frank's dick hard. Frank came at that, with a heavily exhaled breath. A moment later, Gerard pulled his hand out of Frank's pants.

"I took you with me on purpose."

"What?"

"To the beach. I always meant to take you."

"You didn't ask Bob or Ray?"

Gerard blushed a little. "No, I did. I was kind of nervous about going alone with you."

Frank boggled a little at that. "Why would you be nervous with me?"

Gerard was silent for a few seconds. "Because I like you, and you'd be seeing me naked."

"Jesus, it really _is_ a miracle you've ever had sex," Frank muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oh great, Gerard was getting defensive.

"I just don't know how you ever managed to be naked in front of anyone. I mean, I'm one of your best friends, and you were scared to be naked in front of me."

Gerard didn't know what to say to that.

"But hey, it worked." Frank's voice sounded almost shy. "God, I wanted you so badly that entire day."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. Besides, I'm the one who started this today."

"Very true."

They fell silent for a little while, just reveling in their closeness.

"Wanna go try to freak Bob and Ray out by making out in front of them?" Frank finally asked.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Gerard grinned.

Bob and Ray were suitably annoyed.


End file.
